Digimon: Demon Lords Prologue
by hobgoblin321
Summary: Prologue of an original series made by me. May use characters created by Digimon in further chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon of profit from this Fanfiction in any way.

Prologue:

Daemon stood silently looking out into the fog filler sky. He knew they were coming. He knew they would arrive soon, too soon. He didn't know how to tell the others that their time was coming to an end. They were doomed. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him and he turned to see Lilithmon approaching. Although he was a monster, in both body and mind, like most of the other Demon Lords, Lilithmon looked almost human, almost but not entirely. "What is it Lilithmon?" he asked "I do believe I requested to be alone" he added angrily. Unlike the other Demon Lords, who feared Daemon and did not want to wish upon themselves Daemon wrath would have hastily retreated out of his chamber, she did not fear Daemon and decided not to move. She smiled one of her signature evil smiles as the sound of thunder clapped through the air. "It's not nice to keep things bottled up Daemon" she replied. Daemon's eyes narrowed. _What does she know?_Daemon thought to himself. Lilithmon looked deeply into his eyes and abruptly stopped smiling.

"You're hiding something from us Daemon"

"I hide stuff from ye all the time"

"True, but you're never this secluded"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It matters because I think you know when they're coming"

There was a long moment of silence during which all they did was stare at each other. As the time past, Lilithmon's face turned grim. "When are they-" Lilithmon began before Daemon put up a hand to silence her. "A week or so, a month tops" he said answering her unfinished question. Lilithmon stared at him for several minutes, mouth open with shock. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. She felt faint and her stomach churned. _Is this what fear feels_ _like? _ She thought. _How could I have inflicted this upon__so many innocent Digimon?_ Suddenly she felt Daemon's comforting hand on her solder and she looked up at him. "So..." she said after the nausea had passed "Is this the end?" Daemon only nodded and, for the first time since she met him, she saw fear in his eyes. It truly was the end. She looked around the room, her eyes locking on an image in Daemon's steal mirror. Many years earlier Daemon had received the mirror from Barbamon, before he had joined them, who had said "One day when human children appear in the mirror it would signal the end of their reign of terror, and all would die but one of them". Each Demo Lord hoped it would be them who survived; she was no different. True Lucemon had already been destroyed, and they had wasted a lot of their power bringing him back from the dead, but no image had appeared on the mirror. Today was different. Today there was an image in the mirror. She felt something well up in the back of her eyes as she saw the image of seven children on the mirror, an image of five boys and two girls. Then, for the first time in her life, Lilithmon burst into tears. Suddenly, and abruptly, after several minutes Barbamon burst through the door and seemed slightly taken aback at the sight in front of him. But only slightly, so he pushed any questions out of his mind. "Lord Daemon, they are free" he reported to Daemon as he turned towards him. Daemon's face turned from one full of compassion to one full of rage instantly. "THEY'RE FREE WHEN I SAY THEY'RE FREE" he barked at Barbamon "Now get them back in their cells before they escape" Daemon finished finally getting his voice back under control. "Yes, sir" Barbamon whimpered trying to regain his composure. He turned and headed for the door but turned around remembering a vital piece of information. "Also, sir, Beelzemon was the one who freed them and is now escorting them to safety" he added. Daemon stood still for a moment then, narrowing his eyes as he did so, said "Then destroy them all" as if the answer was simple. "It shall be done my Lord" Barbamon said. Then he bowed before he left the room. Lilithmon examined Daemon. _That wasn't like one of Daemon's regular outbursts of anger _she thought _that was different. I wonder why he got so mad. _"Lilithmon" Daemon said suddenly, pulling her away from her thoughts. "Yes Daemon" she replied, anxious to know what Daemon was thinking. "I think the end is going to come a lot sooner than I thought it would" he smiled at that thought and Lilithmon felt a chill go down her spine.

Far away on a high mountain Lucemon sat thinking about when Daemon was going to tell him and the other Demon Lords the truth. But honestly it did not matter to Lucemon. Suddenly Lucemon saw Beelzemon fly past holding six rookie level digimon. Lucemon smiled and stood up. Everything was going according to plan. Lucemon took flight and flew towards the jungle. He had a favour he needed to cash. ShadowLeomon was the perfect digimon to sick on the new digidestined that would be arriving soon. Lucemon let out an evil laugh as he soared through the sky.

So that is the prologue to my digimon series Fanfiction I'm making about the Seven Great Demon Lords as the main enemies or are they. Anyway what do you think I would like reviews good or bad. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey story readers. Just so you know I made the New chapter of my demon lord Fanfiction on a different document and if you want to go read it here's a link:

s/9158079/1/Digimon-Demondestined

I'll be doing the rest of this Fanfiction on that just so you know. So follow that one and enjoy my writing.


End file.
